enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Rock muzika
Rock je vrsta popularne muzike koja tipično sadržava pjevanje (često sa pratećim glasom), električne gitare, i značajnu back beat; drugi instrumenti, poput saksofona, se često upoterbljavaju u nekim stilovima. Kao kulturni fenomen, društveni uticaj rocka na svijet se ne može usporediti sa bilo kojom drugom vrstom muzike. Neki kažu da je rock zaustavio ratove i proširio mir i toleranciju, dok neki drugi tvrde da je iskvario nevine i proširio nemoralnost. Rock, koji se prvi put pojavljuje u Sjedinjenim Američkim Državama, je postao popularan širom svijeta i raširio se u mnoštvo različitih stilova. Ponekad rock se također zove rock and roll (pisalo se i rock 'n' roll, naročito u prvom desetljeću), ali taj naziv uglavnom označava rane godine žanra tokom 1950ih i 1960ih, dok se kraći naziv rock upotrebljava za sve. Granice žanra su slabo utvrđene i šire. Ponekad naziv se upotrebljava za neke tek daleko-povezane žanrove, poput soula i teškog metala. Rock and roll (1953-1963) Rock and roll se prvi put pojavljuje kao zaseban stil u Americi tokom ranih 50ih godina, iako se dijelovi rock and rolla mogu čuti u RnB rekordima iz 1920ih. Rani rock and roll je uskladio dijelove bluesa, boogie woogiea, jazza i RnBa, te je također imao elemente Appalachianske folklorne muzike, crkvene muzike i country muzike. Ako idemo još dublje u historiju, neki smatraju da je rock and roll utemeljen na muzici Five Points susjedstva u New York Cityu tokom sredine 19. vijeka. Stanovnici Five Pointsa su prvi kombinirali afričku i evropsku muziku (naročito Irski jug). Izraz "Rocking" (Rockati) su prvo upotrjebili crkveni pjevači u Američkom jugu, i značilo je osjetiti vjersko ushićenje. U 1940im godinama, međutim, izraz je imao dvostruki značaj "plesati", podrazumijevajući seks. Jedan primjer ovoga je pjesma Roy Browna, "Good Rocking Tonight" (bosanski: "Dobro rokanje noćas"). Ovakve pjesme su bile popularne samo na radio stanicama posvećene RnBu, pa bijelci su vrlo rijetko čuli tu muziku na velikim radio stanicama. 1951. godine, Clevelandski DJ Alan Free je počeo svirati tu vrstu muzike za njegove bijele slušaoce. Freed je prvi izumio izraz "rock and roll" da opiše ovaj duhoviti stil RnB muzike. Ne zna se za sigurno koji je prvi rock and roll record. Neki kandidati su Jackie Brenston & His Delta Catsova "Rocket 88" (1951), Chuck Berryova "Maybellene" i "Johnny B. Goode", te Bo Diddleyov "Bo Diddley" ili Bill Haley & His Cometsov "Rock Around the Clock". Neki historičari smatraju da su prvi rekordi rock and rolla snimljeni u 1940im godinama od strane muzičara poput Fats Dominoa, koji su svirali stil RnB muzike koji se malo razlikovao od rock and rolla. Neki primjeri su Louis Jordanov "Is You Is or Is You Ain't My Baby?", Jack Guthrieov "The Oakie Bookie" (1947), te Benny Carter i Pual Vandervoortov "Rock Me to Sleep" (1950). 21. marta 1952. godine u Clevelandu, Alan Freed organizuje prvi rock koncert, zvan "The Moondog Coronation Ball". Gledaoci i izvodači su bili raznih rasa a noć je okončena nakon samo jedne pjesme jer su hiljade ljubitelja muzike pokušali da uđu u rasprodanu dvoranu i skoro počeli nered. Kulturna industrija je ubrzo skontala da je postojalo bijelo tržište za crnačku muziku koja je bila izvan stilskih granica RnB-a, te društvene predrasude i rasne prepreke nisu se mogle suprostaviti moći kapitalizma. 1954. godine, Elvis Presley snima mjesni hit "That's All Right Mama" u Sam Phillipsovom Sun studiju u Mepmhisu. Elvis je svirao fuziju rocka i country muzike poznata kao rockabilly, obilježena sporadičnim pjevanjem i spastičkim stilom gitare. Presley je uskoro postao prva rock zvijezda. Međutim, pjesma "Rock Around the Clock" sastava Bill Haley & His Cometsa iz sljedeće godine je stvarno započela uspon rocka. Pjesma je postala jedna od najvećih hitova svih vremena i trgovački proboj za taj sastav i rock muziku uopće. Ako je sve prije uspostavilo temelj rock and rolla, "Clock" je sigurno propisao izgled svega što bi sljedilo. Protukultura i klasični rock (1967-1977) Psihodelični rock Progresivni rock Heavy metal Heavy metal je pod-žanr metal muzike. Srodan je žanrovima kao što su Glam metal, Hard rock i NWOBHM. Bendovi koji se izdavjaju u ovom žanru su: Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Motörhead, Def Leppard i Saxon. Karakteristike Heavy metal je najčešće okarakteriziran kao vrsta muzike sa distorziranom vrstom zvuka - sa gitarom kao primarnim instrumentom, sa pravilnim ritmovima, klasičnim ili simfonijskim stilom. U svakom slučaju, podžanrovi metala, tj. heavy metala, razlikuju se po svojstvenim varijacijama stila u odnosu na original, koji najčešće odstupaju od "zacrtanih" osobina "čistog" metala. Prema "AllMusic.com"-u od svih mnogobrojnih formi rock 'n' roll-a, heavy metal je najekstremniji po pitanju zvuka (glasnoće), mehanike i teatralnosti. Postoji bezbroj varijacija "izvornog" heavy metal zvuka, ali ono što im je zajedničko jeste povezanost po glasnoći, izobličenju gitare (najprisutnije je ponavljanje tzv. riffova, tj. često je ponavljanje određenih segmenata melodije) i prosto, razbijajući ritam. Instrumenti Najčešće korišteni instrumenti u metal-u su bubnjevi, bas, gitara (leader i ritam gitarista) i izvođač (koji može, a i ne mora svirati neki od instrumenata). Klavijatura se koristi u nekim stilovima heavy metal-a dok je od ostalih potpuno izbačena, ali pošto se stilovi podžanrova konstantno unapređuju klavijatura postaje sve popularnija. Gitara je neophodna za heavy metal. Distortovano pojačanje gitare je tu da stvori moćan ili heavy zvuk. Rezultata je prost, iako su se neki od pravih heavy metalaca šalili da je to produkt ograničene sposobnosti više nego inovacije. Kasnije su se pojavili intrigantniji solisti i riff-ovi koji su postali nezaobliazan dio heavy metal muzike. Gitaristi koriste razne muzičke tehnike da bi u većini pod-žanrova virtuoznost preovladala nad jednostavnošću. Metal vokalisti variraju po pitanju stila. Sposobnosti vokalista imaju širok raspon razlučitih stilova, od recimo više-oktavnog operskog vokala Rob Halforda (Judas Priest) i klasično izvježbanog vokala Bruce Dickinsona (Iron Maiden), pa do hotimično grubog zvučanja vokala Lemmy Kilmistera iz benda Motorhead. Kada govorimo o "živom" zvuku, smatra se podjednako bitnim elementom heavy metala kao i bilo koji drugi segement ove vrste muzike. Počevši od vodećih The Who i Jimi Hendrixa rani metal bendovi su postavili muzičke standarde za jačinu zvuka tokom šou-a. Tony Iommi, gitarista iz 'pionirskog' heavy metal benda Black Sabbath, je jedan od mnoštva ranih heavy metalaca koji je pretrpio ozbiljno oštećenje sluha zahvaljujući njihovom "živom" zvuku!!! Dalje, roker iz Detroita Ted Nugent (koji, uzgred, odbacuje termin 'heavy metal' za opis njegove vrste muzike) i The Who (koji su držali titulu 'Najglasnijeg benda na svijetu' u Ginisovoj knjizi rekorda) gitarista Pete Townshend su skoro pa gluhi. Kanadski Eudoxis su nagrađeni zato što su imali najduže i najbučnije bas bubnjeve (dužina od 6 stopa), dokazavši time da dužina igra veoma važnu ulogu po pitanju jačine tj. glanoće zvuka. Teme Pored mnogo popularnije muzike, također je zastupljen i vizualni utisak, odnosno slike u metal muzici. Korice albuma i scenski nastup igraju isto toliko važnu ulogu u metal-u kao i sama muzika, iako se rijetko premašuje stvarna muzika koja je prioritetna. Mada, kroz heavy metal , mnogi muzički umjetnici međusobno sarađuju da bi stvorili niz različitih iskustva za svačije prohtjeve. Imajući ovo na umu, heavy metal postaje jedan od kontraverznijih muzičkih pravaca, u odnosu na bilo koji drugi pravac, po pitanju njegove forme. Dok je umjetnost slikanja izražena preko vizualnog prikaza, simfonija preko zvuka, imidž nekog heavy metal benda je izražen preko određene teme koja povezuje svu tu muziku, i izražena je preko "artworka" tj. izgleda korice, izgleda stage-a, tona tekstova pjesama i stila oblačenja članova određenog benda, zajedno zaokruženo sa kvalitetom i vrstom zvuka... Istoričari roka nastoje dokazati da je Zapadni pop uticao na formu metala koja je orijentisana "fantazijskom bjegu od stvarnosti"; bjeg od stvarnosti koji se ogleda u nerealnim i futurističkim tekstovima pjesama, dok Afričko-Američki bluz heavy metalu daje "golu" realnost i iskrenost, sa fokusom na gubitke, depresiju i samoću. Heavy metal također ima dodirnih tačaka sa spiritualnim (duhovnim) temama u muzičkoj i simboličkoj teoriji. U slučaju da su audio i tematske komponente heavy metala pretežno pod uticajem realnosti bluza, onda su vizuelne komponente pretežno pod uticajem fantazijske komponente popa. Teme tame, zla, snage i apokalipse su fantazijske jezičke komponente za označavanje (adresiranje) realnosti životnih problema. Kao reakcija na "ljubav i mir" hipi kulture šezdesetih godina, heavy metal se razvio kao protiv-kultura, gdje je svijetlost potisnuta tamom i srećni završeci u popu su također zamjenjeni golom (surovom) realnošću da stvari ne ispadnu baš uvijek onakve kakve bi trebale biti na ovome svijetu. Dok fanovi (obožavaoci) tvrde da medijum tame nije poruka, kritičari se protive ideji veličanja negativnog aspekta realnosti (negativnog pogleda na surovu stvarnost). Teme heavy metala su tipično tamnije nego generalno lagane pop iz 50-tih, 60-tih i 70-tih sa fokusiranjem na rat, nuklearnu anihilaciju (tj. uništenje), teme iz (životnog) okruženja i političku, odnosno vjersku (religioznu) propagandu. "War Piggs" Black Sabbath-a, "Killer of Giants" Ozzy Osbourne-a, "...And Justice For All" (kao i album "Disposable Heroes" Metallica-e, "Two Minutes to Midnight" Iron Maiden-a su primjeri ozbiljnih suprotnosti raspravi na temu afera. Komentar na realnost ponekad nastoji da postane pre-pojednostavljen; specifični fantazijski, poetični vokabular metala koji se primarno sukobi sa kontrastima između svijetla i tame, nade i očaja, dobra i zla, ne ostavljaju baš previše prostora za kompleksne sijenke sive boje. Power metal grupe (bendovi), čiji su lirički i muzički tonovi najčešće bombastični i optimistični, su jedan od izuzetaka za mračni stereotip. Mnogi poklonici i grupe power metala, naj notabilnije "Manowar", vjeruju da bi metal trebao inspirisati i uzdizati muziku na viši nivo. Uticaji klasike Na prisvajanje klasične muzike od strane heavy metala je više uticao Bah i Paganini, nego Mocar'''t ili '''Franc Lisc. Iako je gitarista Ritchie Blackmore (Deep Purple/Rainbow) vršio eksperimente sa muzičkim oblikovanjem koje je pozajmio iz klasične muzike do ranih sedamdesetih, Edward Van Halen-ova solo kadenca ) obilježila je značajan trenutak po pitanju razvitka virtuoznosti u metalu. Nakon njega; uticaji klasike u metalu tokom osamdesetih su ustvari ličili, pomalo, na ranu osamnaestovijekovnu, za njihov model brzine i tehnike. Zaista, kasnija Barokna era Zapadne muzičke umjetnosti je također, prikazana kroz izvijesne segmente gotike. Npr., "Mr. Crowley" (1981) Ozzy Osburne-a i gitariste Randy Rhoads-a, je uplitala specifičnu vrstu sintisajzera i Barokom-inspirisanu solo gitaru da bi stvorili upečatljivo raspoloženje Osburne-ovim tekstovima pjesama. Kao i mnogi drugi gitaristi 80-tih, Rhoads je prilično studiozno gledao na teoriju muzičke umjetnosti da bi udružili ne tako brojnu industriju pedagoških magazina za gitare (kao što je "Guitar for Practicing Musician") koji je porastao tokom decenije. Doduše, u većini slučajeva, umjetnici metal-a koji su pozajmili tehniku i retoriku muzičke umjetnsoti nisu ni pokušavali da postanu klasični muzičari. (Izuzetaka je naravno bilo, npr. gitarista '''Yngwie Johann Malmsteen', s čime se mnogi slažu a to je da se njegova muzika više oslanjala na Ancient Mariner," based on the poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. However, the 1977 Rush album A Farewell to Kings features the twelve-minute "Xanadu," also inspired by Coleridge and predating the Iron Maiden composvirtuoznost i upotrebu elemenata zvuka klasike, kao što je harmonična mol ljestvica, da bi izgledala kao klasika, iako, to u stvarnosti nije bila''). U enciklopediji Encarta se tvrdi da "kada je tekst bio u vezi sa muzikom, Bah je mogao napisati muzičke ekvivalente verbalnih ideja", bendovi progresivnog roka kao što je Emerson, Lake, i Palmer i Yes su već istražili ovu povezanost i prije evoluiranja heavy metala. Kako heavy metal propagira teme apokalipse i slike moći i tame, sposobnost prevođenja verbalnih ideja, u muzičke, sa priličnom preciznošću, onda bi se one veoma fino podudarale sa idejama riječi koje su od velike važnosti kada govorimo o autentičnosti i kredibilitetu heavy metal-a. Odličan je dokaz za gore spomenuto, Powerslave, album Iron Maiden-a. Slika albuma vezana je za scenu Egipatske piramide i mnoge pjesme sa albuma za temu imaju život i smrt, uključujući i pjesmu "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner", koja se bazira na poemi Samuel Taylor Coleridge-a. Istorija Termin heavy metal Porijeklo izraza heavy metal, kada je u pitanju forma muzike, je nepoznato. Ovaj termin je korišten vijekovima u hemiji i metalurgiji i kao takav je okarakterisan u Oxford-ovom riječniku engleskog jezika. Ranoj upotrebi ovog termina u modernoj kulturi možemo zahvaliti William S. Burroughs-u, inače piscu protiv-kulture. U svojoj noveli The Soft Machine (Mekana mašina)(1962) predstavlja lik "Urnina Willy-a, Heavy metal klinca". Njegova sledeća novela, izašla je 2 godine kasnije, pod nazivom "Nova Express", koja još više razvija ovu temu i udubljuje se u priču, heavy metal-a - kao sinonima ovisnosti o drogama. CITAT: "With their diseases and orgasm drugs and their sexless parasite life forms — Heavy Metal People of Uranus wrapped in cool blue mist of vaporized bank notes — And the Insect People of Minraud with metal music" William S, (1964). Nova Express. New York: Grove Press. str. 112 S obzirom na datum objavljivanja ovih tekstova, malo je vjerovatno da je Burroughs imao namjeru da poveže termin sa rok muzikom; iako je Burrough-ovo pisanje možda imalo uticaj na dalju upotrebu ovog termina. Termin "heavy metal" je prvi put upotrijebljen u tekstu jedne pjesme, riječima "heavy metal thunder" - Steppenwolf-a (1968) - "Born to be Wild" (walser 1993, str.8)Creem "I like smoke and lightning | Heavy metal thunder | Racin' with the wind | And the feelin' that I'm under" Knjiga "Istorija Heavy Metala" tvrdi da ime potiče od govora hipija ("hippispeak"), heavy sa značenjem bilo čega sa potentnim raspoloženjem, te metal, koji još detaljnije i podrobnije pojašnjava vrstu raspoloženja. Riječ "heavy" (sa značenjem ozbiljnog i dubokog) ušla je u sleng kontra-kulture i odnosi se na "heavy muziku", posebno onu sa sporijim tempom, te pojačanim varijacijama standardnog popa; u stvari Iron Butterfly je prvi odsvirao pjesmu Los Angeles u 1967. godini, objasnivši na omotu albuma naziv sljedećim riječima: "Iron - symbolic of something heavy as in sound; Butterfly - light, appealing and versatile... and object that can be freely in the imagination." Iron Butterfly 1968 album je nazvan Heavy. Činjenica da je Led Zeppelin ukorporirao heavy metal u svoje ime možda je zapečatila upotrebu ovog termina. U kasnim šezdesetim, Engleska je još uvijek bila centar industrije (s obzirom na to da je većina rok bendova nastala u, i oko gradova, kao što su Led Zeppelin, The Move i Black Sabbath), neki ljudi upućuju na to da termin Heavy Metal može imati povezanost sa takvim aktivnostima. Biografija benda The Move tvrdi da je zvuk koji je dopirao iz "heavy" gitarskih riffova, bio veoma popolularan među redovima metalaca. Sandy Pearlman, originalni producent, menadžer i tekstopisac za Blue Öyster Cult tvrdi da je bio među prvima koji je unjeo izraz heavy metal u rok muziku 1970. godine. Jako rasprostranjena, ali salomiva hipoteza o porijeklu žanra je nastala od "Chas" Chandler-a, koji je bio menadžer Jimi Hendrix Experience-a u 1969, u intervjuu za PBS TV program "Rock And Roll" u 1995. Tvrdi da je "...to (heavy metal) bio termin za prvobitni New York Times članak recenzirajući nastup Jimi Hendrix-a", i također naglašava da autor opisuje Jimi Hendrix Experience "... kao slušanje heavy metala, pri padu sa neba." Smatra se da validnost izvora ove tvrdnje ne bi trebala poslužiti kao referenca, te je kao takva upitne preciznosti. Prva, detaljno dokumentirana upotreba termina heavy metal odnosi se na stil muzike, izgleda da je u vezi ishodom Creem-a maja 1971., u kritici Sir Lord Baltimor-ovog Kingdom Come-a. U ovom intervjuu nam je rečeno da "Sir Lord Baltimor je izgleda 'bacio na stol' sve najkvalitetnije heavy metal trikove u knjizi." Kritičar grupe Creem - David Marsh i Lester Bangs bi s vremena na vrijeme koristili izraz u njihovim tekstovima uz pozdrav bendovima poput Led Zeppelin-a i Black Sabbath-a. Heavy metal je u početku možda služio kao podsmijeh od strane brojnih muzičkih kritičara ali je ubrzo bio prihvaćen. Drugi, već oformljeni bendovi, kao što je Deep Purple, koji je prvobitno imao korijene u pop i progresivnom roku, ubrzo je preuzeo "mantil" heavy metala, dodajući distorziju i dodatno pojačanje u još agresivnijem pristupu. Počeci (šezdesete i rane sedamdesete) Američki bluz je bio veoma popularan i uticajan među ranim Britanskim rokerima; bendovi poput Rolling Stones-a i Yardbirdsa su sinimili "omote" mnogih klasičnih bluz pjesama, ponekad ubrzavajući tempo i upotrebljavajući električnu gitaru gdje je prvobitno korištena akustična. (Slična prilagođavanja bluza i ostalih rasa muzike stvorila su najraniji rock and roll, najviše zaslugom Elvisa Presley-a). Tako nastao, pojačani blu'z bio je podržan ''intelektualni''m i ''umjetničkim eksperimentima koji su se uzdigli na viši nivo, kada su muzičari počeli sa eksploatacijom povoljnih prilika - električno pojačane gitare - da bi proizveli jači i disonantniji zvuk. Dok je '''bluz-rok koristio bubnjevske stilove koji su bili sa veoma jednostavnim prelazima na malim setovima bubnjeva, bubnjari su počeli sa upotrebom snažnijeg, kompleksnijeg, i pojačanog pristupa da bi se izjednačili i čuli uz postepeno pojačanje jačine zvuka gitare; slično su vokalisti izmjenili njehovu tehniku i pojačali njihov oslonac na amplifikaciju, veoma često su postajali stilizovaniji i dramatičniji u čitavom tom procesu. Simuultani napreci u amplifikaciji i tehologiji snimanja postalo je moguće da se sa uspjehom uhvati ta snaga teškog pristupa snimku. Ostali uticaji uključuju Vanilla Fudge, koji su usporili pop muzički tempo i ubacili elemente psihodelične muzike u pop melodiju, kao što su učinili i Britanski rokeri The Who i The Kinks, koji su "utabali" svoj put ka heavy metal stilovima predstavljajući snažne akorde i još agresivniji sudar sa rok žanrom muzike. Još jedan ključni faktor bila je grupa Cream koja je dokazala da će snažni trio postati glavna karakteristika heavy metala. Najvjerovatnije je pjesma grupe The Kinks (1965) "You Really Got Me" jasno identifikovana kao prototip heavy metala... Pred kraj 1968., heavy zvukovi bluza su postajali sve učestaniji - mnogi obožavatelji ukazuju na to da je omot benda Blue Cheer, Eddie Cochran-ovog hita "Summertime Blues", prva istinita heavy metal pjesma. Pjesme poput "Helter Skelter" sa The White albuma i singl "Revolution" (1968) postavile su nove standarde za izobličenje i agresivnost zvuka na jednom pop albumu. Bend Dejva Edmunda Love Sculpture objavio je agresivniju veziju (heavy gitara) Sabre Dance-a u novembru 1968. Album Truth (kasna 1968) (The Jeff Beck Group) bio je važan i uticajan rok album objavljen nedugo nakon prvog albuma grupe Led Zeppelin, te vodeći (pogotovo za britanske fanove bluza) neke ljude na nedoumicu da li je Truth zapravo bio prvi album heavy metala. Yardbirds singl Think About It bi također trebao da se spomene, koji je također uključivao sličnu vrstu zvuka onoj koju je Jimmy Page implementirao sa Led Zeppelin-om. Takođe, progresivni rok bend Kinga Crsimon-a "21st Century Schizoid Man" sa njihovog debitantskog albuma, In The Court of the Crismon King sadržavao je najviše tematski, kompozicionalnih i muzičkih karakteristika heavy metala veoma izobličenog zvuka gitare... U svakom slučaju, Led Zeppelin je bio taj koji je upoznao svijet sa formiranjem novog žanra. Prvobitni heavy metal bendovi - Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Uriah Heep, UFO ii Black Sabbath, između ostalih najčešće su etiketirani kao hard-rock bendovi zahvaljujući modernoj heavy metal zajednici, umjesto heavy metal, pogotovo oni bendovi čiji je zvuk bio veoma sličan tradicionalnom rock-u. U suštini, ova dva termina se najčešće naizmjenično koriste, a posebno kada je riječ o sedamdesetim. Zaista, mnogi takvi bendovi nisu sami po sebi smatrani "heavy metal bendovima", ali su imali pojedinačne pjesme i rad koji je vezan za žanr. Klasični heavy metal Mainstream dominacija (80-ih) Punk rock se pojavio sredino 70-ih, kao reakcija protiv socialnih uslova u to vrijeme i protiv Rock-a i Heavy metal-a. Prodaja Heavy metal albuma je naglo opala u kasnim 70-im zbog Punka-a, Disco-a, i Mainstream Rock-a. Sa glavnim izdavačkim kućama koje su se bazirale na Punk, mnogi novi Britanski Heavy metal bendovi su bili inspirisani Punk-om i improvizacijama, pa tako su svoje albume pravili za malu, ali vjernu publiku. Britanske muzičke novine "the Nme" i "Sounds" počele su da primječuju New Wave of British Heavy Metal. NWOBHM bendovi kao što su Iron Maiden, Motörhead, Saxon, Diamond Head i Def Leppard su obnovili Heavy metal, zvuk im je bio žešći, reducirali su Blues elemente, nagašivali su tempo inspirisan Punk-om. U 80-im, NWOBHM se probio u mainstream, kada su albumi Iron Maiden-a, Motörhead-a i Saxon-a dospjeli u Top 10 Britanske muzike. Sljedeće godine, Motörhead je postao prvi bend u pokretu koji je dospio u vrh top liste sa No Sleep 'til Hammersmith. Ostali NWOBHM bendovi, kao Diamond Head i Venom, iako manje uspješni, kasnije će imat veliki uticaj na razvoj Metala. Prošla generacija Metal bendova se polako raspadala. Deep Purple su se raspali 1975 i Led Zeppelin 1980. Black Sabbath je rutinski bio podržavan na koncertima Los Anđeleskom grupom Van Halen. Eddie Van Halen je najviše doprinjeo tome da Elektirčna gitara bude najviše istaknuta u metal bendovima, sa svojom solažom u pjesmi "Eruption" sa albuma "Van Halen", smatra se prekretnicom. Ritchie Blackmore, bivši član Deep Purple-a, Randy Rhoads i Yngwie J. Malmsteen su bili poznati kao Metal virtuozi. Underground Metal Alternativni/New metal New Metal je nastao početkom 1990-ih godina pod uticajem Grungea, Industrial Metala, Death Metala i Hip-Hop kulture. Zvanično mu je udahnut život 1994. Prva New Metal grupa bila je Korn. Željeli su drugačiji zvuk od dotadašnjih Heavy Metal grupa. Pod njihovim uticajem razvilo se mnogo grupa od kojih su najpoznatije: SlipKnot, Drowning Pool, God Smack, Disturbed, Biohazard, Coal Chamber, Limp Bizkit i System of a Down. Ono što New Metal čini specifičnim u svijetu Heavy Metala je to što dosta grupa koristi DJ-eve, te to što većina njih ima šest ili više članova, npr. SlipKnot sa 9 Ill Nino sa 6... Također je zanimljivo to što se puno ne koristi distorzija gitare, nego su riffovi obično veoma brzi, i obično nema solo dijelova gitare u pjesmama, što se desilo upravo pod uticajem grupe Korn čiji su članovi na početku karijere rekli da su solo dijelovi postali previše dosadni u Heavy Metal muzici. Kulturni odjek Zahvaćeni" stilovi Heavy metal dance Korporativni pokreti Punk rock eksplozija (1976-1979) Posljedice i diverzifikacija (1979-1991) Novi talas Teški rock Metallica je najviše pridonijela popularnosti metala sa svojim speed metalom, a primjer heavy metal grupa: Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, manowar. heavy metal karakterizira brza, agresivna muzika s solazama... Fakultetski rock Alternativni rock (1991-1997) Grunge Najpoznatijii bend definitivno Nirvana, a tu spadaju novookupljeni Alice In Chains, Pearl jam, a od starijih Mudhoney,Soundgarden itd. Svi ovi bendovi pripadaju jednom veoma vaznom pravcu koji je nastao devedesetih godina proslog veka. Britpop Savremeni rock (1997-2005) MP3 revolucija Indie rock Noise rock Kategorija:Muzika Kategorija:Umjetnost